Black Cat's Wish
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: One time, at a certain place, two cats: one black, one white, were abandoned on the road. We have dreams we want to fulfill. They are beyond our reach for now because we longed for the future, because we despaired in reality. You sang comedy. You sang tragedy. It's an unexpected pairing. It's unfortunate. It's pleasant. It's uncomfortable.


Neko: Ok so I just listened to the saddest Japanese song EVER :(

Amu: Oh I'm so sorry Neko-Chan :(

(Amu hugs me and lets me cry on her shoulder)

Ikuto: o.o… Um? I guess I'll disclaim then…

(Still crying heart out while Amu says "You did your best" over and over.)

Ikuto: o.o… *Cough* Ahem. Neko does not own Shugo Chara! or Black Cat's Wish. A song inspired to write this song-fic.

Neko: I DID MY BEST (Sniffle) AMU, IKUTO, I DID MY BEST RIGHT? WAHAHA!

Ikuto & Amu: (Sweat Drop)

A/N (Sniffle) Oh gosh. Ahem. Sorry about that. Hehehe… Anyway so the song is really sad and I highly recommend you listen to it :) It teaches you to never judge a book my it's cover! Also, I will update Grim Reaper Chapter: 3 and 4 tomorrow! I'm working on Chapter 5 Right now :D Microsoft wants to try and correct my smiley faces -_- Let the song-fic begin… (I DID MY BEST sniffle)

One time, at a certain place, two cats: one black, one white, were abandoned on the road. We have dreams we want to fulfill. They are beyond our reach for now because we longed for the future, because we despaired in reality. You sang comedy. You sang tragedy. It's an unexpected pairing. It's unfortunate. It's pleasant. It's uncomfortable.

There she was. The pinkette. She would always be across from him on the street just curled up in a ball. She was beautiful. Her pink locks, though dirty, would be moved from her eyes. Her stunning golden eyes. Her name was Amu.

Compared to me, a boy with blue hair and dull cobalt eyes, parents would rather take in her. I envied her. Many would stop and look at her but, never the Black Cat of Misfortune. That was me. However, that is not who I really am. My name is Ikuto. I simply stared at her and she would stare back. Then she would smile and I would look away. We never talked, it was almost like we could mind-speak. Weird right? Not for us.

I would play my violin sometimes for her and she would smile and clap. It only brought more people to her though. They would say how 'Kawaii' she was. It annoyed me to death. One day though, as I was playing my violin for her, a man and a woman came up. They had another little one.

"Mama! I want her as my sister!" the tiny brunette said.

"Ami, we will. Just be patient. What's your name dear" she asked Amu. She looked up at the three strange people and said in the most soft voice I've ever heard,

"Amu. Over there is Ikuto. He's a friend of mine." Only then did the woman look at me. However, she didn't seem very interested. She stuck out her hand for Amu to grab and smiled softly at the girl.

"How about you come with us Amu-Chan?" Amu simply nodded and took her hand. I was shocked. Why? Why is my friend leaving! She's MINE!

I immediately stood up as she walked away. I then couldn't control my body and it made me tell Amu

"Don't worry about me! Go and tell me all about it!" she turned and smiled, walking away happily with the family. Amu. I would never forget her.

(Time Skip – 2 Months)

I lived off of food people threw out. It was a lot. Why must people be so wasteful? I looked up to the sky and saw snow. That's when I thought of Amu.

She left me. For a family. But, I'm happy for her.

'She ditched you Ikuto' my mind told me. My heart just didn't accept it. To be honest…

I think…

I'm in love with A-

My thoughts were interrupted when something landed infront of me in the snow. That's when I saw it. A flash of pink.

I picked up the pink clump and shook it.

"Hey. What do you want? Are you ok?"

That's when I recognized it. It…

It was Amu.

I picked her up and moved the hair out of her face and shook her. I was scared. No not scared. Terrified. What if she's dead? That's when it all comes out.

"Why are you so worn-out? How did you get here? Have you had warm meals? How were the soft beds? What on earth were you so displeased with that would make you return to this place? You probably have somewhere other than HERE to be!" I took deep breaths and shook her finally saying the thing I had to ask her.

"DON'T YOU HATE ME?" Then I felt a finger pressed to my lips.

"Ikuto. Let me hear your song." Amu gently whispered and smiled at me.

I set her down and picked up my violin. I played for her. Fast, slow, hard, soft. So many conflicting emotions went through me. I couldn't take it.

I threw down my most precious item and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I pulled on peoples shirts screaming for help. No one cared. They pushed me away, even kicked me. I ran back to Amu and saw her breathing shallow. I pulled her into my chest repeatedly whispering how sorry I was.

Then finally,

"Amu please I'm begging you! Don't leave me! I-I… I love you." That's when I heard the heart beat stop.

I screamed and cried and that's when I laid down in the freezing cold.

Holding my strawberry.

Holding my precious gem.

Holding my precious Amu.

(Next Day)

A cat with blue fur and a cat with pink fur lay next to each other near a fence. They were smiling. They were finally together. Blue and Pink. Boy and girl. Together.

Forever.

Amu and Neko: OMG WAHHHAHAHAA D:

Ikuto: (Sniffle)…

Neko: Aww even your crying Ikuto…

Ikuto: Oh shut up…

Amu: IKUTO I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU TO (Hugs and forces make-out session)

Neko: o.o…. Um I'm just gonna go and um yeah…

(Neko kicks the two out of room) Ahh much better! :) Also, I hope you guys like it! Read, Review, and don't forget to check out my new story Grim Reaper :D Chapter 3 and 4 coming your way TOMORROW :3

Ikuto/Amu/Neko: BYE!


End file.
